


Ironic

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: Biffy/Lee 100 theme challenge [4]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biffy's on a rampage after discovering who is Dating his favorite Rocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

"I can't believe the Master of Music, the core that is the Dudes of Darkness is dating-" Biffy couldn't even finish saying it; the last word turned into a growl.

Lee had to swallow his chuckles before Biffy decided to start shoving him. Luckily the big teen was pushing the desks instead, trying to give himself room to pace.

"I thought you already knew," Lee said watching the big teen trudge around the relatively small room. "'Cause you usually know everything," Lee emphasized, petting Rumplekitty as the orange feline jumped onto his lap.

Biffy made another frustrated noise slamming his fist down on the nearest desk. The Korean teen watched as the desk creaked and cracked under the force of Biffy's powerful fist.

"Even if I heard something like-urg that I wouldn't believe it," Biffy defended gripping the edges of his hat. "AH! How did this even happen?" he groaned. "I swear if you had anything to do with this..." he turned around glaring down at the much smaller teen.

"Whoa, whoa," Lee raised his hands protectively. "I was pretty shocked when I heard about it too, okay?" Lee defended. "I didn't even know those two were dating until Cyrus... started asking questions about things to get him interested... Definitely in my top ten weirdest conversations ever." Lee let out a long groan, recalling the conversation.

Biffy visibly flinched imagining the talk. "Okay, you didn't have anything to do with this disaster."

"Hey!" Lee protested "It's not that bad."

But Biffy ignored him. "That still doesn't explain how this happened." The big teen growled like he had just spilled coffee over his newly made kitty sweater.

Lee knew that sound from experience, and recognized that angry disappointed look Biffy had for hours after he stained the homemade sweater.

"Well, they have been spending a lot of time together lately," Lee provided. "And Cyrus did mention some stuff about-"

"AH! I don't want to hear it." Biffy grunted leaning towards the smaller teen. The big teen kind of hated the fact his size didn't intimate Lee in the least, the smaller teen only gave him a flat look before a grin spread across his lips.

"Aw, are you jealous your boyfriend has a new special somebody in his life?" Lee teased, throwing Biffy his insufferable signature smirk.

Biffy let out a long huff, reached out and brushed Lee's bangs back with his large hand. "I told you to stop making jokes like that," the big teen sighed, his gaze locked momentarily on the smaller teen.

Lee's look softened as he stared up at the big teen. "Right. Sorry," the small teen said before Biffy returned to his pacing. "Look at it this way, Cyrus might start making romantic rock ballads," Lee provided eyes trailing the big teen as he stomped around the room.

Biffy paused and faced the dual haired teen, raising his hand; an argument on the tip of his tongue, but it died the moment he realized hearing new songs, even sappy ones, would be pretty cool and went back to wearing a hole into the floor. "He's still unworthy of dating Cyrus," Biffy argued.

Lee's mouth twitched into a frown.

"You would deem anyone unworthy," he muttered.

Biffy shot him a disgruntled look. "How could this have happened?" Biffy whined again.

"Hmmm, it feels like I've heard this question before." Lee mockingly pondered.

"Be serious Lee," Biffy snapped. "Cyrus, THE Dude Of Darkness, the king of rock, is dating Cam!" The big teen shouted and threw his hands up hitting the roof making what Lee could only guess was years of dust and dirt shower down on them, as RumpleKitty had tactfully hid herself under a desk avoiding the dirt fall.

"Would you relax a little?" Lee asked using his hand to ruffle out some dirt from his hair as he stood up. "Cam's a good guy."

Biffy rolled his eyes, resembling an angry bear. Lee came up to the big teen, dusting the dirt off of his crossed arms and tense shoulders.

"And you have to trust Cyrus's judgement," Lee added, knowing Biffy idolized the rocker. Biffy grumbled as he bent down a little so Lee could dust his head.

"This has to have something to do with the brainwashing scheme," Biffy said as if he found an answer to a difficult math problem.

Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, stepping back to sit on top of the nearest desk so Biffy could continue to pace.

He couldn't help but find it a little ironic how Cam had a similar reaction, the day he told his best friend about dating the big bully, Biffy.


End file.
